Lady
by dark princess510
Summary: Its Severus and Hermiones' wedding! And Severus is saying his vows to his certian lady.


_Lady _

_I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you._

"Hermione, my love I will protect you against any thing or any one, and I will love you" Severus said as he held Hermiones hands.

_You have made me what I am and I am yours. _

"You have made me what I am and I am yours," He looked at her with eyes that once held annoyance toward the woman, but now held the emotion of love and passion.

_My love there's so many ways I want to say I love you, let me hold you in my arms forever more. _

"I have many ways to say I love you but when I see you I just can't think of anything; let me hold you in my arms forever more," he continued in a very soft voice but loud enough for every one In the salon to hear him, hear him say how much he loves The granger girl.

_You have gone and made me such a fool; I'm so lost in your love_

"You have made me act like a complete fool…" as Severus said this every one giggled at the memory of Hermione making Severus do many things.

~Flashback~

"_Hermione please" Severus groaned at Hermiones idea and how she said it. It was a cold snowy morning at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. _

"_Come on Severus,_ do you want to build a snow man, come on lets go and play**." **_Hermione sang in the tune of 'do you want to build a snow man' from the movie frozen. _

"_My love why? It's cold outside and I want to stay in the warmth of my bed." Severus groaned and turned the other side, covering his head with his covers. They each still slept in their respectful chambers, Severus in his dungeons, and Hermione in the Arithmancy section of the school, which happens to be on the seventh floor; because yes they were going out but Snape respected the girl too much, he wanted to wait in sleeping in the same bed once they were married. _

"_Come on, this is not a choice any more, you are getting up and going to get dressed, I will wait in the living room. He sighed in defeat, and in 15 minutes he was ready. "Come now let me see a smile." The Arithmancy Professor motioned her lover to smile; he let a small smile slip onto his face as they went off into the snow. Once they were outside Hermione went into hiding; which was fairly easy as she was wearing all white; Severus looked around in confusion on where were Hermiones' whereabouts. When BAM! A snowball hit him square in the face, and with that he had a pretty ridiculous snowball fight, they made very deformed snow angles, made a very messed up snow man, and as it started to snow again Hermione made the sour man dance with her in the snow. And by then most of the students that stayed for the holidays as well by the staff watch in amusement at the couple who knew that Severus would dance in the snow. _

End of the flash back~

" But I paid no mind to it because I was just to lost in our love." He said as her caressed her hands with his thumbs.

_And oh, we belong together _

_Wont you believe in my song_

"But we belong together, do you believe my words?" Severus asked as Hermione nodded her head.

_Lady _

_For so many years I thought I'd never find you _

"I have always thought that I would live my life alone and grow old alone. That I would never find the woman that would love such a sour man like I, but then I found you. You looked past my flaws, and found someone I didn't know existed within me."

_You have come into my life and made me whole_

"Ever since the war I have had an empty space in my heart, that empty space was love and you came in and filled in that space and you have made me whole"

_Forever _

_Let me wake to see you each and every morning _

_Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear._

"I want to wake up every morning to see your beautiful face, I want to hear you whisper softly in my ear how much you love me, as you did when we would sit together and watch the sun set."

_In my eyes I see no one else but you, _

_There's no other love like our love_

"There will be no other woman in my life but you, no one can ever be like you. I would never love any other woman that I will love as much as I love you"

_And yes, oh yes I'll always want you near me._

_I've waited for you for so long_

"Never doubt that I don't want you near me, I know I could get pretty moody but never think that. I have waited for you for so long that I would never let you go."

_Lady _

_Your love's the only love I need _

"And your love is the only love I need, I need no ones else's."

_And beside me is where I want you to be._

"And I want you to be at my side as I am at yours, because I get drunk of jealously when I see you talking to anyone else that I don't know" at this the room erupted with awes and sniffles.

'_Cause, my love,_

_There's somethin' I want you to know_

"Because, Hermione I want you to know something,"

_You're the love of my love_

"You are the love of my life." Severus spoke with love dripping from each letter in that sentence. And with that he slipped the silver ring into her ring finger as Aberforth Dumbledore said

"Now with the power invested in me I pronounce you Man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Severus and Hermione now shared their first kiss as a married couple, and Severus whispered something into Hermiones' ear…

_You're my lady _

And that something was "You're are my lady"

Hello lovely readers I hope you enjoyed this. I haven't been able to update "Just happen to love you" because I have been busy but do expect a update soon. I was with my mum doing chores when my mum put this song and it inspired my to write this.

Hope you guys liked it, happy holidays!

Song: Lady

By: Kenny Rogers


End file.
